Tage in Sepia
by kslchen
Summary: One-Shot zur Tages-Tetralogie. Wenn sie kurz vor ihrem Tod auf ein langes, erfülltes Leben zurückblicken, dann haben die meisten Menschen ihren Frieden mit der Welt gemacht, weil ihr Leben eine schöne Geschichte war. Aber nicht jede Geschichte ist schön.


_So, das hier ist für DavyKeith, weil er es sich gewünscht hat und die Idee sowieso von ihm ist.  
>Spielt um Weihnachten 2005 und entspricht weitgehend dem Kontext meiner ‚Tages-Tetralogie.<em>

_Disclaimer:  
>In meinem Profil.<em>

_Summary:  
>Wenn sie kurz vor ihrem Tod auf ein langes, meist erfülltes Leben zurückblicken, dann haben die meisten Menschen ihren Frieden mit der Welt gemacht, weil ihr Leben eine schöne Geschichte war. Aber nicht jede Geschichte ist schön.<em>

**Tage in Sepia**

„Guten Morgen, Miss Cecilia!"

Eine Krankenschwester in unförmiger blauer Einheitskleidung, nicht mehr ganz jung, wohl nie wirklich hübsch gewesen – nennen wir sie der Einfachheit halber von nun an Emma – schob die gelbgestreiften Einheitsgardinen auseinander und ließ dabei einen Tag in das Zimmer, so grau und trübe, dass man ihn besser direkt wieder ausgesperrt hätte.

Miss Cecilia, die aufrecht und wachen Auges in ihrem Bett saß, in ein Nachthemd gekleidet, so weiß und zart und spitzenbesetzt, dass es wie ein Relikt vergangener Zeiten aussah und wahrscheinlich auch war, bewegte den Kopf mit den dünnen weißen Haaren zu einem vagen Nicken, vielleicht selber nicht sicher, ob sie die Krankenschwester grüßte oder die Geister längst vergangener Tage, die ihr zu ständigen Begleitern geworden waren.

„Bitte sehr, ihr Frühstück, Miss Cecilia."

Eine andere Krankenschwester – nennen wir sie Debbie – betrat den Raum, etwas hübscher und mit dunkleren Haaren, aber sonst in kaum einem Unterschied zu ihrer Kollegin, weil sich hier selbst die Krankenschwestern unweigerlich nach ein paar Wochen dem Einheitsbild anpassten oder sehr plötzlich sehr stillschweigend ersetzt wurden.

Debbie setzte das Tablett in ihren Händen auf dem Nachttisch ab und richtete die traurig aussehende Schnittblume, in Ermangelung einer Vase in ein simples Wasserglas gesteckt, aber immerhin eine Blume. Miss Cecilia war schließlich die einzige, die zu den Mahlzeiten immer ein Blümchen von den Krankenschwestern bekam, auch wenn keine von ihnen mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, warum oder seit wann, aber ebenso wäre niemand auf die Idee gekommen, diese kleine Tradition zu brechen.

Es war einfach etwas an Miss Cecilia, was selbst die schlampigste und unordentlichste Schwester – ihr Name zu diesem Zweck Christy – augenblicklich dazu brachte, ihre Uniform zu ordnen, die Haare glatt zu streichen und unwillkürlich etwas gerader zu stehen.

Sie war ein Relikt aus vergangener Zeit, ihre Miss Cecilia.

War es tatsächlich, nicht minder als die spitzenbesetzten Nachthemden, die hauchdünnen, altmodischen Blusen und die langen Röcke, die angelaufene Silberbrosche, die sie jeden Tag trug, die steife, mittlerweile etwas zittrige Handschrift und die gezierte Sprache, die so mancher unbedachten Schwesternschülerin schon ein Kichern entlockt hatte.

Ganz ehrlich, sie wussten nicht viel über ihre Miss Cecilia, eigentlich fast gar nichts. Sie musste einmal hübsch gewesen sein, vor langer Zeit, auf diese Art hübsch, wie zarte, blasse, schwindsüchtige Mädchen sind, auf diese Art hübsch, die hilflos wirkt und bei Männern zuallererst einen Beschützerinstinkt auslöst, lange vor jedem anderen Gefühl, auf eine Art hübsch, die heute nur noch altmodisch ist.

Ob sie Familie hatte wussten die Krankenschwestern nicht, nicht mal, ob sie wirklich eine ‚Miss' war oder doch nicht mehr. Manchmal kam Besuch, nur selten, wie es nun einmal ist, bei einem gewissen Schlag alter Menschen, damit zumindest kannte man sich hier aus, und bei dem wenigen Besuch, der kam, wusste man nie, ob es Kinder waren oder Enkel, Neffen und Nichten vielleicht oder doch nur entfernte Cousins, die ein Auge auf die alte Silberbrosche geworfen hatten.

Früher, ja früher musste Miss Cecilia mal eine große Familie gehabt haben, oder doch zumindest viele Freunde, davon zeugten die Fotos, dutzende Schwarzweißfotos in verstaubten, angelaufenen Silberrahmen mit Schnörkeln und Gravuren, neben der alten Brosche mit dem veilchenblauen Stein vielleicht der einzige Hinweis auf ihre Herkunft.

Natürlich wusste hier niemand etwas über die Herkunft ihrer kleinen, alten Miss Cecilia, aber die Arbeitstage hier können lang und langweilig sein und Krankenschwestern sind ein geschwätziges kleines Völkchen, vielleicht liegt das in der Natur der Sache, wenn man so viele Frauen an einem Ort mit so vielen angestaubten Geschichten und verhuschten Skandalen arbeiten lässt.

Manche munkelten, sie sei die Tochter eines reichen Geschäftsmannes gewesen, aus Kanada oder den USA, oder gar die Tochter eines englischen Aristokraten, unehelich natürlich, für immer zu einem Leben in Schande und einem Tod in Einsamkeit verbannt.

Andere behaupteten, sie habe reich geheiratet, aber unglücklich, einen bösartigen Mann mit wechselnden Geliebten, kinderlos sei die Ehe gewesen und sie sei verstoßen worden, alternativ gab es das Gerücht, der Mann habe das Geld verspielt, tollkühnere Erzählerinnen verbanden durchaus auch beide Versionen.

Eine Berühmtheit, eine der alten, glamourösen Hollywoodschauspielerin aus den 30er und 40er Jahren sei sie gewesen, besagte eine andere Erzählung, unglücklich verliebt in einen Schauspieler, Schrägstrich, Regisseur, Schrägstrich, Studioboss, die versucht habe, sich das Leben zu nehmen und seitdem von einem Heim ins andere gereicht wurde, um jetzt, schlussendlich hier zu sterben.

Zynischere, weniger romantische, wahrscheinlich realistischere Stimmen sagten einfach, Miss Cecilia sei nichts besonderes, nie gewesen, ob verheiratet oder nicht sei schlicht nicht von Interesse, die Bilderrahmen gefälscht, die Brosche vom Trödel und die damenhaften Manieren aus dem Fernsehen abgeguckt.

Natürlich hatten sie versucht, den Bildern etwas zu entnehmen, den unzähligen Fotos, hatten nachmittags, wenn Miss Cecilia schlief oder doch zumindest mit geschlossenen Augen im Bett lag, nach Indizien gesucht, nach Hochzeitsfotos, nach Babys, gutaussehenden Männern, einem Mädchen, dass ihrem Bild einer jungen Miss Cecilia entsprach.

Sie waren nie erfolgreich gewesen.

Hochzeitsbilder gab es viele, fast so viele wie solche von verschiedensten Babys, Männer, gut und weniger gut aussehend, fanden sich auf fast jedem Bild und selbst Miss Cecilia konnte man nicht zweifelsfrei identifizieren, es gab mindestens zwei Mädchen, die zutreffen könnten, manche sagten sogar, es gäbe drei, man war sich nur nie sicher, welche denn nun Miss Cecilia war.

Aber ganz abgesehen davon hielten die Bilder, diese alten Bilder, noch einen ganz anderen Charme, weil sie eine Ära zeigten, die die Emmas, Debbies und Christys dieser Welt niemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatten und die sie trotzdem oder deswegen merkwürdig faszinierte.

Die Frauen in altmodischen Kleidern, manchmal einfach bis an die Grenze des Schäbigen, manchmal dagegen aufwendig und kombiniert mit was schien wie Kaskaden von Schmuck, die Männer in komischen Hosen und Fracks und oft auch in Uniformen.

Uniformen. Das eine Thema, welches sich wie ein roter Faden durch Miss Cecilias Bildersammlung zog.

Es gab auch ein Bild, auf der Fensterbank, in einem großen ovalen Rahmen, das einen jungen, attraktiven Soldaten zeigte, in Uniform und scheinbar dekoriert, neben ihm eine hübsche Krankenschwester, kokett über die linke Schulter blickend, dem Betrachter direkt in die Augen.

Ein Bild aus einer Zeit, als Krankenschwester sein noch anders gewesen war, härter vielleicht, gefährlicher bestimmt, glamouröser ganz sicherlich, so schien es. Ein Bild, welches jeder von ihnen, ob Emma, Debbie, Christy oder einer der anderen, mit jedem Blick vor Augen führte, weshalb sie Krankenschwestern geworden waren, und ihnen die Ideale zeigte, an die sie geglaubt und an denen sie schlussendlich untergegangen waren.

Aber nein, die Fotos gaben nicht genügend Aufschluss über das Leben von Miss Cecilia, der Besuch der Verwandten ebenso wenig und sie zu fragen, das hätte keiner der Schwestern sich jemals gewagt, zu sehr erstarrten sie in Ehrfurcht vor der zarten, kleinen Dame und zu sehr waren sie im Einheitsdenken dieses Ortes gefangen, der ihre Klamotten und manchmal auch ihre Gedanken zensierte.

Es blieb ihnen, ganz eindeutig, nur der Mann von Station 7e.

Der Mann von Station 7e, dessen Name immer mal wieder dort erfragt und immer wieder vergessen wurde, so dass irgendwann er nur noch der Mann von Station 7e war, kam jeden Tag zu Miss Cecilia hoch, jeden Tag um Punkt elf klopfte er an ihre Türe, seit Jahren schon oder so schien es, blieb für zwei Stunden und ging danach zum Mittagessen herunter, ganz ‚alte Schule', freuten sich die romantischeren, ‚altmodische Schuhe', frotzelten andere, ohne dabei wirklich witzig zu sein.

Auch heute stand der Mann von Station 7e wieder vor der Türe, um drei Minuten vor elf, wartend, immer wieder auf die goldene Taschenuhr blickend, deren Sekundezeiger fehlte, die dafür aber so einige unschöne Dellen und Kratzer aufwies und wie jeden Tag klopfte der Mann von Station 7e auch heute wieder um Punkt elf an Miss Cecilias Türe, trat dann ein, wie auf ein unsichtbares, unhörbares Zeichen und ließ wie jeden Tag eine Reihe Krankenschwestern zurück, deren Neugierde das stets verleugnete Kind von wuchernder Fantasie und erdrückender Langeweile war.

„Cece. Wie geht es uns heute?" Er bewegte sich recht behände durch den Raum, besonders in Anbetracht seines Alters und seiner Handicaps, vorbei am Bett und am Schrank, halblinks an der Kommode vorbei und zum Sessel, dem Sofa gegenüber, mit Blick auf die Gardinen. Die Unterschiede zu seinem Zimmer waren verschwindend gering, eigentlich waren es nur die Fotos, er mochte keine Fotos, sie machten ihn nervös.

Er war noch nie gerne angestarrt worden. Sie eigentlich auch nicht und hierin lag wohl ihr größter Bindungspunkt, aber sie bestand darauf, dass Fotos nicht starren konnten und er war ihr den Gegenbeweis immer schuldig geblieben, vielleicht weil er nicht gerne stritt oder weil er wusste, wie viel ihr diese Fotos toter Menschen bedeuteten, die er so verabscheute.

Ein bloßes Abbild auf Papier brachte den Menschen schließlich nicht zurück. Und Erinnerungen waren noch nie an weltliche Überbleibsel gebunden gewesen. Erinnerungen überlebten mit denen, die erinnerten und starben mit ihnen, aber der Unterschied war, dass er mit dieser Gewissheit leben konnte und sie nicht.

Es mochte daran liegen, dass er niemanden hatte, dessen Erinnerung er bewahren wollte und sie hatte zu viele Menschen geliebt und verloren. Das war wohl der größte Unterschied zwischen ihnen.

Mit einer Handbewegung lud sie ihn ein, Platz zu nehmen, aber er machte ohnehin bereits Anstalten, sich in den Sessel zu setzen, es war ein einstudierter Dialog mit der Übung von Jahren.

Sie beide hatten viele Namen gehabt über die Jahre, Spitznamen auch, Namen über Namen, bis heute, bis zu Miss Cecilia und dem Mann von Station 7e, aber angefangen hatten sie mal bei Cece und Bert und es hatte für beide etwas schmerzhaft-tröstliches, dass ein Teil von ihnen, mochte er auch noch sie klitzeklein sein, immer noch eine Verbindung zum unbeschwerten Leben der Kindheit hatte.

Nicht, dass einer von ihnen jemals wirklich unbeschwert gewesen war, das waren die anderen gewesen, Geschwister und Freunde und Cousins, aber das Alter verklärt die Jugend, hat es immer schon und selbst der klügste Kopf ist davor nicht gefeit.

„Sind alt geworden, Cece, nicht? Wir zwei?", bemerkte der Mann – Bert – dann plötzlich und grinste etwas, aber nur etwas, denn nun ja, sie waren wirklich alt und das wohl schon seit einiger Zeit.

Sie nickte. Die Überbleibsel einer Generation. Einer Ära.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, vielleicht umgab sie sich deshalb immer mit Fotos und mit Geistern, weil es vertraut war, weil es passte, weil es eine Zeit war, die ihre Zeit war und nicht eine Welt, in der sie nicht mehr zu Hause waren, bloß Kuriositäten der Vergangenheit.

„Hab nachgedacht", fuhr Bert fort, der im Alter gelernt hatte, mehr Worte zu machen als jemals in seiner Jugend, aber vielleicht lag das auch nur an ihr, an der Umgebung, sie wussten es beide nicht, „haben eine ganze Menge gesehen, über die Jahre. Macht uns so schnell keiner mehr nach. So viel erleben."

Wieder nickte sie, denn ja, was hatten sie alles erlebt, was hatten sie alles entstehen und vergehen sehen, Ereignisse, manchmal bejubelt, manchmal bitter beweint.

„Die Goldenen Zwanziger, Depression, der größte Krieg der Menschheit, der Kalte Krieg mit seinen kleinen Schwelbränden, das Auferstehen und Vergehen von Weltmächten und jetzt sogar ein neues Jahrtausend", Bert zählte an seinen Finger auf und schüttelte dann den Kopf, zynisch, „ausgerechnet wir zwei. Wer hätte das gedacht?"

Sie lächelte etwas, traurig, den Blick nach innen gerichtet, auf die Erinnerung, die Vergangenheit, wo sie lebte, weil sie die Gegenwart einfach nicht mehr ertrug.

„Und unsere Familien. Was haben wir da nicht alles erlebt. Die ganzen Hochzeiten und Geburten und Taufen und Schulabschlüsse und die Beerdigungen und immer rum und rum und rum und jetzt sind wir hier und das Leben geht weiter, rum und rum und rum, aber irgendwann hat es uns vergessen", sinnierte Bert weiter, „wann hat das Leben uns vergessen, Cece?"

Sie antwortete nicht, natürlich nicht, sie hätte nicht, selbst wenn sie die Antwort gewusst hätte, sie hätte nicht geantwortet, sie antwortete nie.

Natürlich ahnten beide, wann das Leben sie vergessen hatte, oder besser: wann sie sich vom Leben abgewandt hatten, es war Jahre her, bei ihm war es der Tag gewesen, an dem er das Leben und die Menschen verflucht hatte, an dem er in eine Verbitterung gefallen war, die er bis heute nicht abgelegt hatte und an dem er geschworen hatte, niemals mehr einen Stift anzufassen und etwas zu Papier zu bringen und bei ihr war es später gewesen, aber nicht minder einschneidend, der Tag, an dem sie ihre große Liebe hatte ziehen lassen müssen, an dem sich ihre Lippen geschlossen hatten, ohne seit dem je wieder einen Ton hervorzubringen.

„Im Frühstücksraum hatten sie heute einen interessanten Kalenderspruch", erzählte Bert weiter, „‚Die Summe unserer Erkenntnisse besteht aus dem, was wir gelernt und aus dem, was wir vergessen haben…' Clever, oder?"

Sie runzelte etwas die Stirn, dachte nach über den Spruch, ein bisschen, aber nicht sehr viel, die Vergangenheit war ihre Zeit, genau wir früher die Gegenwart und noch davor die Zukunft, er dagegen hatte nie eine Zeit gehabt, nur seine eigene Zeit, in der er lebte, die merkwürdig funktionierte und auf die der Spruch zutreffen mochte.

„Was haben wir gelernt, Cece? Und wichtiger, was haben wir vergessen? Was haben wir nicht alles vergessen, was wir hätten behalten sollen und nie gelernt, was uns nützlich gewesen wäre?", er sprach weiter, aber nicht direkt zu ihr, er war in seiner Zeit, mal wieder, „und hat man am Ende des Lebens wirklich eine Erkenntnis getroffen? Eine wirkliche, wahre, gültige Erkenntnis, außer der, dass alles umsonst war?"

Sie schwieg.

Natürlich.

Er lachte, sein zynisches, grausiges Lachen, das einzige Lachen, dass er vorzubringen imstande war.

„Gott, Cece, sieh uns nur an. Zwei alte Menschen, über 80 und so pathetisch. Du, die Frau mit dem gebrochenen Herzen, die nicht spricht und sich weigert loszulassen, was war und ich, der verbitterte Poet, der nicht mehr schreibt und nicht vergessen kann, was hätte sein können. Was sind wir nur für ein Paar, Cece?"

Er sah sie nicht an, starrte nur auf die Gardinen und hatte dieses Flackern in den Augen, das sie kannte, vielleicht erkannte hätte, aber sie hatte sich bereits abgewandt, blickte auf ihre Fotos, die sie vor dem Wahnsinn bewarten oder sie vielleicht auch geradewegs hineinsteuerten, in den Wahnsinn, der ihn viel, viel zu früh befallen hatte, der Wahnsinn, der kommt, wenn man das Leben ablehnt, wen man lebt um zu sterben und nicht um zu leben. Dieser Wahnsinn.

„Was ist nur mit uns passiert?", murmelte er jetzt, aber sie kannten die Antwort ja, das Leben war ihnen passiert, mit seinen Höhen und Tiefen und dieser allerletzten, alles zerstörenden Tragödie, die stärkere Menschen vielleicht gemeistert hätten, an der sie aber beide gebrochen waren.

Er schwieg dann und sie sowieso und sie saßen einfach da, wie seit Jahren, zwei gebrochene Menschen, deren Leben ein warten auf den Tod war und als er irgendwann aufstand und ging, blickten sie sich kurz in die Augen, das erste Mal an diesem Tag und an jedem anderen, immer erst zum Abschied, ein kurzer Blick.

Weil sie nur einander hatten und weil nur sie einander verstanden und weil sie die letzten beiden einer verstorbenen Generation waren, aus einer Zeit, die nur noch in Büchern existierte und in sepiafarbenen Erinnerungen.

_Viel Glück. Einer muss ja der letzte sein._


End file.
